Fall of Olympus
by SonofjupiterRBXL
Summary: With Hades dead, and Chris with his power, not even Mount Olympus is safe. Part 2 of the Blood of the Gods Series.


Deep in the underworld, the new God paced around his castle. Camp Half-blood was a terrible place. His father never loved him, probably never noticed him, and just remembered him enough to claim him. Now things would change. A ball of flame exploded from Chris's hand, it hovered there, and he threw it at the fields of punishment. The entire area burst into flames. Chris walked into his castle bedroom, and decided to test his new pointed at the flame, and it exploded into a blue flame and incinerated the nearby skeleton maid, who was dusting the fireplace. Chris flicked his hand and imagined the maid back the way he/she was. The dust flew up into the shape of a skeleton. Chris flicked his hand again, and it was rearranged into a taller skeleton. He took the duster, and extended it into a sword. A fine blade made from stygian iron. Chris snapped his finger, and the dust exploded, and a giant skeleton warrior appeared. Chris threw the sword at it, and the beast instinctively caught it. Chris snapped his fingers, and red armor melted from his skin, a helmet formed on is head. The chest plate glowed with orange heat and it formed a demon like face. A sword grew from his hand, long glowing red, similar to the one Hades had before he met his demise. Chris sat down at his long dinner table. He waved his hand, and the food cleared. It showed a map of the place of the first attack, and it was not Camp Half-Blood.

At camp, Kat sat in her apollo cabin, and as she has been for the past few hours, was crying. Many of her friends came in, but none stayed for long. She and Chris had been best friends, ever since he saved her from the Manticore. Kat had been walking in the woods near camp, she had just arrived and had no friends. She approached a cave. She heard the low voice of someone. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" A thorn flew out of the cave and implanted itself in a tree. The small tree died and withered. Kat ran away, and looked back to see a gigantic lion with a scorpion tail. "You DARE try and enter my domain!" It snarled. Kat turned to run, but was stopped by a pile of rocks. She turned and the manticore advanced. He was about to pounce, when a gleam of light flashed, and a spear hit the manticore in the side. It soared into a boulder, dissolving into yellow dust as it flew. A boy, with black hair stood there. He helped Kat up. "What. Were. You. Thinking." He said. "I-i-i was just in the woods, I don't have any friends here." The 12 year old said. Chris (also 12) walked over. Kat's leg was bleeding, and her ankle looked twisted. "Get on my back" Chris told her. She hopped on his back, and he carried her to the infirmary. From that day on they were best friends. But now, now he was a cruel evil creature set upon destroying everyone that is in his way, not the kind boy who would save a girls life from a manticore.

Chris stood on the balcony of his castle, overlooking the entire underworld. He wore his armor and had his sword unsheathed. There were lots of undead warriors, varying in size, from small animals, to giants with armor and clubs. The army grew in size. The pit on the balcony exploded and the same demon that appeared at camp rose from the flames. "Sire, the army is ready. What is the next move?" Chris turned towards him. "Send 50 undead giants towards the camp, no deaths, and make sure Kat is safe, she is the only one I want to not be harmed" "May I ask why sir?" "Because it will make her go even more insane to see people being attacked." "As you wish my lord." The demon sank back into the flames. Behind the wall, Hannah listened to everything they said. Chris stood up high and tall, changing his form so he is a tall winged armored demon. "Take Olympus!" He yelled. The army roared and there were explosion from all over the underworld.

On olympus, the gods were eating at a great feast. (They have currently no idea hades was attacked in any way, or that they are being attacked.) Zeus stood up, with some ambrosia in one hand, and a goblet of nectar. "A toast! To Olympus!" The olympians yelled "Olympus!" As the last person yelled Olympus, a bone rattling explosion roared through Olympus. The gods stood dumbfounded as hundreds of undead warriors charged in, and threw spears at the gods. Chris walked in, big and mighty. "Attention gods of olympus! I have cast a spell on each of you and this entire realm. Any time you try to rebel against my forces, you shall be execrated for 100 years." The gods flinched when he said "execrate" "In case you don't know, to execrate someone is to banish them to Tartarus. If you try anything stupid, you will be in its very depths." Zeus stood up and a lightning bolt grew in his hand. "Hades! Why is there a sudden act of violence in you!" Chris chuckled "My dear Zeus, I am not 'Hades'. 'Hades' is dead. I killed him, took his powers and rule the underworld." Zeus quickly held up his bolt. He yelled and fired, the blast incinerated a hundred undead. Chris simply waved his hand. Zeus jeered "That wont work on me fool!" That was when a giant black chain exploded from the ground, and white and gold bricks flew all over. The chain wrapped itself around his arm. 3 more chains flew up and tied his arm and his ankles. Hundreds of chains then flew out and they entangled Zeus. Slowly, he sank through the ground and the bricks flew back into place. The olympians stood dumbfounded. "So," Chris said, "Anyone else want to try anything?" The room was silent. "And now you shall see your beloved children be attacked!" The screen appeared and it showed a view of Camp Half-Blood. The camp seemed normal. Then the barrier between the camp and the mortal world flickered, then exploded. 50 gigantic skeletons slowly walked towards the cabins. "And when they defeat them, I shall join the battle myself!" Undead warriors grew out of the ground. Chris stared at them. "MESSENGER!" The tiny basin of flame grew red and the demon exploded from the flame. "You called Master?" "Yes, why are there undead warriors coming out of the ground? I told you GIANTS ONLY!" Chris looked back at the screen to see the undead warriors jumping on the giants and breaking them apart. The giants didn't make it close to the cabin before they were scattered across the lawn. "HANNAH!" Chris yelled. He snapped his fingers, and in an explosion of flame, the girl appeared. "Chris, stop it! This isn't like the Chris you used to be! You used to be nice, save people from harm. Now you are destroying the friends you had, and well, I had to destroy the giants." Chris held his hand up. A chain flew up from the ground. "Just to make sure you don't interfere with my plans." Hannah flew down into Tartarus, screaming the whole way down. "Now, send in the REAL attack. And make sure, the camp ends up in flames. Bring me Chiron, and make sure Kat knows where I am." The messenger nodded and shrank back into the flame. The campers cheered ad the last giant finally fell. "Now olympians, the curse is set, do anything to kill a warrior, and end up like Zeus." Then with a burst of flames, Chris disappeared and appeared in the woods just inside camp. The undead warriors grew from the ground. The campers saw them advance towards the big house. They watched in horror as 4 warriors came out with a giant sack. Then before they could think about what was in the sack, the house exploded into flames, and splinters flew everywhere. Ares campers drew their swords and ran towards the battle. The swords clashed, and skeletons began to explode into piles of dust. The skeletons were good, but the Ares campers were better. Once the skeletons were gone the campers cheered. Nobody noticed the 2 skeletons dragging Kat's unconscious body into a cave.

In his castle, Chris watched the skeletons get destroyed by the campers. There was a flash of light and skeletons appeared in flames. They threw Kat's unconscious body on the ground. She groaned and looked up. Chris looked normal, except for his eye flashing between blue and red. "Welcome to the underworld Kat!"

End of part 2


End file.
